Arganth Snarrl
Arganth Snarrl was a revolutionary and divinely-inspired shaman of Gruumsh One-Eye. He later became the chief shaman and principle advisor of Obould Many-Arrows, and god-blessed him. Description The orc shaman wore a bright-colored headdress adorned with many feathers. He wore a long necklace and several bracelets, made of teeth from different creatures. His eyes were said to be yellow-hued, wild and wide, and he had a loud and shrill bird-like voice. Arganth also wore a deep red cloak he had taken from a fallen shaman. Personality Arganth was a surprisingly wise shaman, who had his own political aspirations. As other shamans, he was fervent and zealous. He was described to be spectacular and incredibly charismatic, able to command the attention of all around him with his intelligence and revolutionary ideals. Relationships Arganth was chosen as Obould's chief shaman and advisor, who greatly appreciated him. He gained the respect of almost everyone who encountered him, even drow believed him to be clever and worthy. History A new philosophy Circa 1370 DR, Obould Many-Arrows had attempted to unite the orc tribes of the Silver Marches and beyond. It was believed that Obould's forces had slain the dwarven king, Bruenor Battlehammer, which greatly aided his cause. However, many tribes believed that they were better sticking with their own, instead of uniting as a community. After Obould led his forces to destroy the town of Shallows, Arganth began to declare that Obould Many-Arrows was actually a god-king. At first, the other eleven shamans didn't believe in Arganth's vision, preferring to keep to their individual tribes. Arganth explained his philosophy to the others, and conducted a sacred dance to Gruumsh. Almost all of the shamans rallied to Arganth's side, chanting "Obould is Gruumsh!" The powerful display moved all but one shaman, Achtel Gnarlfingers, who wished to keep to tribal dependence. Some time after Arganth's bold proclamation, Achtel was murdered in the night by the renegade drow, Drizzt Do'Urden. This was to Arganth's advantage, as it appeared that Achtel, the only shaman disagreeing with his political philosophy, had been singled out and killed. The zealous shaman went on to explain to his peers that Achtel had angered Gruumsh by denying the joining of Gruumsh's spirit with Obould's body. Obould seeks Arganth As Arganth's pronouncement spread through the orc ranks, many began taking up his cause. The news quickly reached Obould himself, and his sentries advised the chieftain to seek him out. After he was located, the two held a private meeting in Arganth's tent where the animated shaman told Obould of his ideas. Arganth then explained to Obould that he could conduct a ritual to Gruumsh, to bestow great blessings of power upon him. At first, Obould was not convinced, as this could be mimicked by spells. However, the shaman assured him that this would be a permanent and rare god-blessing, delivered by his own hand. God-blessed Arganth had gathered several thousands of orcs, around a hundred frost giants and a handful of drow to witness the god-blessing ceremony. The onlookers were quietened, and the ritual began. Arganth Snarrl raised himself upon a statue of Gruumsh and took up two burning torches. After a bird-like cry, several other torches lit up around the statue, with other orc shamans appearing, covered in red and white face paint. The communion was incredibly well co-ordinated, impressing even the drow onlookers. Soon, almost all creatures in attendance were chanting the name of Gruumsh. After ritual sacrifices, Obould came under a mutual trance, as Arganth drew near. The shamans collectively granted Obould strength through the power of Gruumsh. A drow cleric, Kaer'lic Suun Wett felt intensely great magic emanating from the distant ritual. After a series of multicolored lights surrounded Obould, they were engulfed by him. Now, with extreme strength, Obould became extraordinarily powerful, grabbed a sacrificial bull, and broke its neck with ease. A wave of intense energy spread out to the onlookers, which knocked them, including the most powerful frost giants, to their knees. Next a great mountain cat was brought forth, and Arganth infused Obould with its speed and dexterity, which was, again, easily slain by Obould. In a display of power, the orc shaman fully resurrected all the sacrificed orcs, as well as the animals, which ran off into the dark night. Arganth's ritual was completed; Obould had been god-blessed. A proven shaman Obould, impressed by Arganth's success and intellect, met with him every night, seeking council. Arganth had become Obould's chief advisor, and greatly clarified the orc king's vision and foresight. The heir to the frost giant throne, Gerti Orelsdottr became incredibly agitated with the intelligent shaman, as his wisdom allowed Obould to gain great advantages over her forces. She wished to crush the life out of him. Arganth bestowed upon Obould an armored headpiece with glassteel eye sockets, rendering all attacks against his eyes useless. The orc shaman had proven himself more than worthy, and began attracting much attention, not limited to just friends... Fall of the revolutionary The news of Obould's ascension, and the one behind it, soon reached the ears of Drizzt Do'Urden. In the black of the night, the drow ranger slipped through the orc forces, and murdered them one-by-one, as they slept. He finally managed to locate the lead chieftain and advisor of Obould, Arganth Snarrl. Drizzt put a scimitar to the orc's throat and a hand around his mouth, and dragged him out of his chamber. The clever orc shaman, having achieved his goals, pushed his throat towards Drizzt's sword, to not give any information. However, the drow retracted his blade and tied Arganth up, and believed he could get vital details from him. Even after several hours, the drow could not extract any information of use. Drizzt's companion, Innovindil withdrew her bow and killed the shaman. Appendix See Also * Obould Many-Arrows Appearances ;Novels * The Lone Drow References Category:Clerics of Gruumsh Category:Inhabitants of the Spine of the World Category:Orcs Category:Shamans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Broken Arrow tribe Category:Worshipers of Gruumsh Category:Advisors Category:Philosophers Category:Seers Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar